A little piece of heaven
by Nothingtolose15
Summary: The James Triplets and their 3 best friends had it all, including one another. but could a secret 2 of them hold, tear them all apart? jointly written by Nothingtolose15 and Naley19. NEW CHAPTER!
1. Almost Easy

This story is written by both Nothingtolose15 and ScarsLeft2Remind.

**Disclaimer: We do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. They belong only to Mark Schwan, CW and to the actors.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Somewhere life is good,_

_and things go as they should_

_it's hard to find,_

_but that's alright yeah_

He thrust into her one more time before he went over the edge, not evening caring if she climaxed herself, just as long as he did. He rolled off of her and got off the bed, he walked over to the corner of the darkly lit room and began to get dressed. All she could do was turn over and stare blankly at the wall, no emotions in her face.

"I'm going back downstairs to the party" he informed her as he pulled his shirt over his head. "You coming?"

She didn't speak, just shake her head and bring her body into a ball almost.

"Whatever" he rolled his eyes and exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

She sighed as she could faintly hear the music from the party downstairs. The James triplets were notorious for their out of the world parties. Jake, Haley and Brooke, all born December 21st, Jake being the oldest by 7 minutes, then Haley and of course Brooke was the baby. Whenever their parents went away their house was the place to be, and anybody who was anybody was there. But at that very moment, she didn't want to be downstairs at that party, see the guy that she had just slept with was Damien West, her boyfriend. Quite a charmer huh? Bang and go, that seemed to be his motto sometimes. She had been dating him for over a year, and was completely miserable. Now you ask why won't she just dump him? Well her father and his father just happened to be business partners and if they broke up well they wouldn't turn out so well for the business deal. So she grinned and beared it, and one thing that seemed to help her through it all was _him_. The only person, who knew the true secrets of how terrible her and Damien's relationship, the boy who knew where to touch her and make her body go crazy.

A knock came at the door, _their_ secret knock which caused her to sit up in bed and smile. "Come in" she said as she pulled the blanket up around her body.

The door slowly opened and he peaked in with that killer smile of his, he walked in and quickly closed the door behind him making sure he locked it. "I saw Damien come down so I figured it was safe to come up.."

"Where's Rachel?"

he just shrugged slowly walking over towards the bed "who knows, off being a lush somewhere.." he licked his lips "you don't know how bad I want you.."

"I think I have a idea" She climbed off the bed and went to him pulling him into a kiss. "I want you.. I _need_ you.."

He kissed her back deeply and lifted her up off the ground causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Once to the bed he laid them down and began to let his mouth travel her body, smirking every time he heard her moan his name. He let his head move low and began to use his tongue in hopes of sending her over the edge quickly, knowing after her last bit she was left unsatisfied. He pulled away and looked down at her as she whimper from the sudden loss of his mouth. He smirked and pulled his shirt over his head, she sat up and began to remove his pants "Do you want me inside you?" she nodded "good.." he bent down and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Nathan Scott and Haley James weren't just best friends, they were lovers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brooke James sighed as she finished off the contains of beer in her cup, she put it down on the counter and looked around her kitchen which was packed with people. People she knew and people she didn't know, but they all seemed to know her, her eyes landed on her friend Peyton Sawyer who stood with her brother Jake playing beer pong, then she noticed Damien and rolled his eyes. She did not like Damien West at all, and wished Haley would just dump him on his ass, but she knew she wouldn't to make dad happy. But if dad knew, if Brooke or Jake knew all the things that really was going on between them, their relationship would definitely be over. Speaking of Haley, Brooke didn't know where the hell she had gone to? She saw her walk off with Damien earlier, they probably banged and Haley wanted to shower it off hopefully. Then she noticed him, her best friend Lucas Scott also the boy that secretly held her heart. Ever since she was 12 years old she had been completely in love with him, but no one knew, well except Haley. For years Haley had told Brooke to go for it, but she was afraid to and always had a feeling Peyton also liked him.

"Hey baby" Felix spoke as he wrapped his arms around Brooke and kissed her forehead.

She half smiled up at her boyfriend "hey.." sure Felix was nice_sometimes_, but she could never love him _that_ way. The only reason she stayed with him was, the sex and she didn't want to be alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"God Nathan" She could hardly stop herself from screaming his name. This is what she thought of to be the best part of the party, this right now, him being inside of her. She loved it, no, more than loved it, she lived for it.

"Come on Hales, go over with me" He moaned, thrusting harder and harder each time, she threw her head back in pleasure, never wanting this feeling to go away. But she knew once she came it would all be over. He would get dressed and go back down to the party, and then a couple minutes later she would follow suit. It was like their routine so they didn't get caught. People in this town were too dumb to suspect anything.

"Nathan" She screamed, finally not being able to control it anymore. She thought it was unbelievable. How amazing he made her feel, it was too great for words. But she knew it would soon come to an end. They would have to return to their normal lifestyles. Her with Damien and him with Rachel, pretending to be happy with there designated mates. That's how it always was, until of course, the next big party.

"That's it Hales" He encouraged her on, wanting to go the same time as her. He would have never thought he would have been in this position with her. She was his best friend after all. But that one faithful night brought them together. They were both drunk off their asses and were both alone in the big James house. They decided they were sick of the world and got drunk together. She made the first move, or…the first words. The funny thing, neither of them knew that she did it.

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Flashback**

"_Nathan come on, one more shot, can't you handle it Mr. Basketball?" She laughed, clearly drunk as she held the shot in her hand out to him._

"_You think I can't handle it? Me. Nathan Scott? Tree Hill King can't handle one little shot?" He asked in disbelief and she nodded biting her bottom lip, suppressing the giggles._

"_Your making a big mistake Hales, you're gonna owe me for that one" He said taking the shot and downing it quickly. They both laughed afterwards._

"_So tell me, how am I owing you" She asked._

"_Oh I don't know, pool?" He asked and she shook her head, getting off her stool at the bar in her kitchen and walking over to him,__standing in front of him and putting her hands on his thighs._

"_I was thinking something a little more sexual" She said seductively._

"_You trying to seduce me James?" He asked and she shrugged_

"_Who me? Never" She said climbing onto his lap and bringing her face dangerously close to his._

"_Well if you say so" He said closing the gap between them._

"_Lets go up to me room" She said after they pulled away in need for air._

**End Flashback**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And that's how it all started. They thought they wouldn't remember in the morning. But something that blissful and full of passion was way to hard to forget.

They screamed together as they finally hit their peak, sending them both over the edge. Together, how it should normally be. They just didn't see that.

It gets better every time" She moaned, out of breath.

"You have no idea" He replied kissing her lightly before climbing off of her, disposing of the condom.

"We should get back downstairs" He said slipping on his jeans and she nodded, standing up off the bed and doing the same.

"One more kiss before we go" She said kissing him passionately, leaving him wanting more, but they both knew they couldn't have more just yet.

"I'll see you in a few" He said kissing her lightly one last time before slipped out the door, and just as routine says, her following suit a few minutes later. They didn't see what was right in front of them. Would they ever? Who really knows in this town anything could happen when you least expect it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once Nathan got downstairs he grabbed a beer out of the hand of a couple kissing. "Thank you" he smirked as he began to drink it.

"Isn't it that hotshot basketball player Nathan Scott... wait no it's just my brother" Lucas smirked as he made his way over to Nathan. "Where did you disappear to?"

"Went upstairs to use the bathroom" he lied.

"Why? There's a perfectly good bathroom down here"

Nathan just shrugged "I hate use the downstairs bathroom during parties, do you know how gross it becomes.."

"I guess you have a point" Lucas shrugged "have you seen Haley?"

"Uh.." Nathan quickly took a sip of his beer "not in a while, why?"

"No reason, just wonder.." Lucas stopped mid-sentence when he noticed her walking down the stairs "Speak of the devil.."

"Huh?" Haley said walking over.

"We were just talking about you" he smirked as he put his arm around his good friend "just to let you know I think Nathan blew up your toilet upstairs.."

"What!?" Nathan glared at his brother "I just said I used it. I didnt.."

"Good to know" Haley smirked at her two friends. "What the hell is that?" she asked referring to cheering coming from the living room.

The guys shrugged, all three of them walked into the living room to see Damien taking shots off Rachel's stomach. Damien threw his arms up in victory as Rachel laughed "I think the lime went down my shirt"

Damien smirked "Don't worry I'll get it later.." he stood up and grabbed his beer from a buddy "Thanks, you're up next" he spotted Haley and walked over to her "Finally decided to come down I see?"

She just crossed her arms and glared at him "What the hell was that?"

"What the hell was what?"

"Don't play fool with me!"

"Uh.. We'll be over here.." Lucas and Nathan walked away from the soon to be bickering couple.

"Relax baby.." he went to wrap his arm around her, but she denied him "I was just having fun.."

"Yeah, looks like tons of fun" she rolled her eyes "it's great to have my boyfriend taking shots off of other guy's girlfriends stomachs in my own house.."

"Haley stop overreacting" he took a sip of his beer and started talking to some kid.

"Overreacting!? Screw you" she turned and walked away.

"Baby! Baby come back here" he sighed "whatever man.." he went over and started to flirt with some girls.

Nathan on the other hand watched everything happen, and had such a urge to go punch Damien in the face. For two reasons, how he treated Haley and for the fact it was _his_ girlfriend he just took shots off of. He was just about to go follow Haley to make sure she was okay, when Rachel walked over to him. "Hey baby!" she smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sloppy.

"Rachel you're wasted" he pushed her off of him and rolled his eyes.

"I know.." she giggled "isn't it fun?"

"Yeah whatever.." he rolled his eyes once again. "Luke I think im gonna go find a bed to crash in.." Nathan started to walk away.

"Alright bro.." Lucas responded.

"How am I gonna get home?" Rachel whined.

Nathan turned and looked back at her, he shrugged "find a way.. You're a big girl.." he sighed and walked out of the room.

"What the fuck" Rachel stood there in disbelief as Nathan just walked away.

Lucas smirked and took a sip of his drink "guess you're shit out of luck red" he turned and walked away from her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hales" Nathan spoke as he knocked softly on her door, hoping she would open up.

"Go away" Her voice was muffled through the wooden material of the door separating them.

"Can I come in" He asked ignoring her request for him to leave. He sighed when there was no response. "I'm here if you need me ok" Nathan said and started to walk away from her door.

"Nathan" He turned and saw her standing in the hallway right outside her bedroom.

"Yeah"

"Stay with me tonight?" Haley asked folding her arms over her chest and he smiled softly.

"Of course" Nathan said and walked over to Haley, the girl that he had no idea held his heart.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Next time:**

**the group takes their annual zoo trip.**

**Who is Peyton actually flirting with?**

**Brooke tries to find out what went down with Haley and Damien at the party.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lyrics by Avenged Sevenfold.


	2. Zoo Trips make for good sex

This story is written by both Nothingtolose15 and ScarsLeft2Remind.

**Disclaimer: We do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. They belong only to Mark Schwan, CW and to the actors.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Caught up in this madness too blind to see_

_Woke animal feelings in me_

_Took over my sense and I lost control_

_I'll taste your blood tonight_

----

That night while the party died down they didn't say anything, just laid there listening to one another breathe. That's how it was every time Haley got upset over Damien, Nathan knew it was better to say nothing and just keep her company and let her know he was there for her.

"Haley James and Nathan Scott! Get your asses down here right now before we are late!" Brooke yelled from the bottom of the stairs of her home, where her and the rest of the gang waited.

"Jeez Brooke, what's the hurry? It's not like the animals are going anywhere.. I mean it is a zoo" Nathan smirked as him and Haley emerged down the stairs.

"I know, but I would like to get there early before all those annoying little people.."

"You mean kids?" Peyton asked.

"Yes those things.. I would like to get there before them so I don't have to watch them tap on the glass and upset the animals.. When it clearly states not too!"

"Alright, lets go" Jake spoke not wanting to listen to his sister whine anymore.

"What took you so long dude?" Lucas asked his brother as they headed out of the house to the car.

"Uh Haley was asking me for clothing advice, yeah clothing advice" Nathan lied, and tried to hide his smirk from what really happened. After all that happened last night, Haley was in much need of some attention.

"Okay then" Lucas just shrugged and opened the car door.

"Come on guys get in the car!" Brooke yelled.

"Alright Brookie Monster" Peyton smiled as everyone finally climbed into the car and they headed off to the zoo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The zoo was probably one of their favorite things to all do together. Their parents started the tradition when they were younger, and when they got old enough they continued without the adults. Having only one rule, no boyfriends and girlfriends allowed, unless a truly serious relationship. And too this day none of them had yet to bring anyone they were dating.

"Penguins!" Brooke and Haley both shrieked when they spotted them, ever since they were young penguins was always their favorite animal. When they were 5 or 6, their grandmother had lived with them for the year and the girls had to share a room, and it was covered in Penguins. The girls ran forward to the thick piece of glass that separated them.

"I wish I could pet one" Brooke pouted

"That would be so awesome" Haley agreed

"You guys are so childish" Nathan said coming and wrapping his arm around Haley's shoulder, only in a friendly manner of course, or that's what their friends thought.

"I could just see it" Jake laughed "you'd ask to pet one and then tonight while im in the kitchen a fucking penguin walks in"

Haley glared at her brother and crossed her arms "I wouldn't steal it Jake.."

"I didn't mean you Hales, I meant that one" he said motioning to his other sister who was talking to the penguins. This caused everyone to laugh at how childish and cute Brooke was being.

Brooke turned and looked at the group "What are you guys laughing about?"

"Oh nothing" Nathan smirked "lets go see the Lions"

"Yes please!" Peyton exclaimed as she linked arms with Lucas and started walking towards the Lion area.

Brooke had grabbed Haley's arm and pulled her back from the rest of the group "hey you alright?"

Haley looked at her sister confused "yeah I'm fine, why?"

"Well last night you got upset with Damien over something, what went down?"

Haley just sighed and hooked arms with her sister "he was just being Damien.. He was taking shots off Rachel's stomach and it was not something I wanted to see"

"I don't know why you are still with him.. He's such an asshole"

"So is Felix" Haley reminded her "but yes I know he's an asshole, but sometimes he can be a good guy"

"Whatever you say"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After walking around for a while, the group decided it was lunch time. They were sitting at one of the many tables outside one of the zoo cafe's. Everything was going fine, until Brooke and Haley noticed something with Peyton. She was sitting between Lucas and Jake licking her ice cream, almost seductive like.

"You guys have to try this ice cream, it's so good" She motioned for Jake to take a lick, and after he did she motioned for Lucas. She ran her finger over Lucas' lip after he did wiping off any excess ice cream and licked her finger. "Yummy" she giggled like a schoolgirl.

"What the fuck is she doing?" Haley whispered to her sister.

"Being a slut" Brooke muttered under her breath, she hated when Peyton would flirt with Lucas and Jake at the same time. Why couldn't she just make up her mind and pick which one she wanted, preferably Jake. It wasn't that she disliked Peyton, she was one of her best friends but she just would get jealous when Peyton openly flirted with Lucas, and she couldn't say anything because of Felix. "So how's everyone liking the zoo so far this trip?"

Nathan just sat there eating his burger watching Peyton's actions with two of his best friends, and he realized she never did that with him. It's not like he really wanted her to, "So those flamingos were cute"

everyone turned their attention to Nathan, Haley couldn't help but giggle "Cute? Nathan did you just refer flamingos as cute?"

"Uh yeah, I guess I did" he just shrugged.

"Those tacky birds.." Jake laughed and ate a french fry. Nathan spaced out on what everyone was saying and turned his attention to Haley, she was just sitting there laughing with her sister about something. He would never admit it, but he found her beautiful, and that's not something you'd find Nathan Scott saying often. She knew he thought she was pretty and cute, and he'd tease her about looking to hot, or too much like a nerd, but he was always afraid to tell her she looked beautiful. It wasn't something you were suppose to say to someone who was your best friend, right?

He tore his gaze off of her so none of their friends would notice his intense stare on her. He went back to eating his food and almost choked on it when he felt something smooth traveling up his leg. He looked over at Haley and saw a small smirk on her face as she twirled a piece of her long blonde hair around her finger. Her foot kept going higher up his leg, making his pants tighter by the second. He suddenly pushed back and stood up.

"I'll be right back" Nathan exclaimed and didn't wait for anyone's reaction as he began walking away, no one noticing when he pulled out his phone. About a minute later, Haley felt her phone vibrating in her jeans pocket. She flipped her phone open and saw a text message from Nathan.

"_Make some excuse and come meet me-2 minutes."_

She read it and smirked and closed her phone again. Haley waited for the two minutes and when it came made an excuse to go to the bathroom. She was walking and was out of sight when she felt a hand grab her arm and yank her behind a building and flush against his body.

"Nath—" Haley started to exclaim but was cut off by his lips against hers.

"I want you so bad Hales.." he whispered against her lips.

"Mmm Nathan, we are so not having sex here" She mumbled against his lips as he brought her as close as possible.

"Why?" He mumbled back

"Were at the zoo, children" She managed to get out in-between kisses

"Lets go the car then"

"Nathan! We all have to ride back in that car. I think everyone will notice if it smells like sex" Haley exclaimed finally tearing her lips completely off his.

"Hot, passionate rough sex" Nathan corrected with a smirk playing on his lips.

"I'm not having sex in a zoo or in the car!" she sighed as she threw her hands up, he was unbelievable.

"You know you want me.. Back at the table you.."

"Nathan..." Haley started.

"Come on Hales. Live a little"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh god, Nathan" Haley moaned as he thrust into her hard as she gripped the side of the seat. Turns out, she did decide to live a little.

She had texted the group telling them she had run into Nathan by the bathroom and he looked sick, so she was gonna sit with him till he started to feel better. And they understood, not knowing what was actually happening.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brooke walked ahead of the group looking rather unamused of the flirting which ensued behind her. She cursed Haley for staying with Nathan to make sure he felt better. She didn't understand what was going on in Peyton's head, she always had the feeling Peyton liked Lucas, but now Jake too? And she knew for a fact her brother had a crush on Peyton, yet he would never admit it. And here she was flirting with both of them, and both of them going along with it like little lost puppies.

"Oh Lucas stop it" Peyton giggled.

Brooke couldn't stand it any longer, she turned around and looked at the three of them "guys do you think maybe we should leave?"

"Why B. James? We're having fun" Peyton smiled at her friend.

"Not so much anymore, I mean come on Nathan is sick and Haley has to sit and watch him maybe we should go check on him and head out?"

"Uh" Jake ran his hand through his hair "maybe that's a good idea, Nathan probably wants to go home to bed"

"Alright, I'm gonna call Haley to see where they are" Brooke pulled out her phone and dialed her sisters number.

After a few rings Haley finally picked up _"Hello?" _she sounded almost out of breath.

"Hey.. You alright?"

"_Uh yeah, fine and dandy.. I was just singing" _she pushed Nathan off of her and sat up._ "What's up?"_

"We're gonna head out, where are you?"

"_Back at the car, Nathan's take a nap in the backseat.."_

"Alright, well we're gonna be there in like 15 minutes.."

"_Okay.. See ya then" _Haley hung up the phone and looked at Nathan. "They're coming back, put your pants back on!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lyrics by Avenged Sevenfold.


	3. I'm Happy with you

This story is written by both Nothingtolose15 and ScarsLeft2Remind.

**Disclaimer: We do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. They belong only to Mark Schwan, CW and to the actors.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Authors Note:**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, we're happy you like it so far. And we hope you will continue to like it. We didn't expect to get this chapter out so soon but we did!, and we're working on chapter 4 right now :). Reviews on this chapter will be much appreciated!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I've had enough_

_It's time for something real_

_I don't respect the words you're speaking_

_Gone too far_

_A clone_

----

Nathan Scott and schoolwork did not get along so well. Nathan was a great basketball player, but when it came to grades, well he lacked in that area. He was told in order to stay on the basketball team he would have to be tutored. Thankfully for him Haley was exactly that, a tutor and his best friend. At first he was stubborn though, which he knew was a bad idea cause when he was stubborn Haley would go bitch on him. But after a while things got better and Nathan's grades started to improve.

They sat in the tutor center going over English homework, well Haley was going over the homework, Nathan was too busy staring at what she was wearing today. She was dressed in a pair of figure fitting low rise jeans that looked just perfect on her he thought, a short sleeve black cardigan with the top 2 buttons undone just enough to see the top of her cleavage. She tapped her black flats against the hard linoleum, "do you get it now?"

"What do you want for your birthday and Christmas?" he asked causing her to look up in confusion.

"Nathan, neither of those aren't till December. Why are you asking me now?"

"So I can get a early start at getting your gifts" he smirked "For a smart girl you can be pretty dumb sometimes Hales"

Haley lifted up her notebook and smacked him playfully on the arm with it "ha ha, very funny"

"But seriously, what do you want?"

In reality Haley had no idea what she wanted for either, she just shrugged "wh don't you ask me when it gets closer, deal?"

"Deal"

"There's my girlfriend" Damien as he entered the tutor center, he had his bag over his shoulder and that cocky grin of his plastered on his face "I've been looking for you everywhere"

Haley couldn't help but roll her eyes, which is really not something you should do considering this kid was her boyfriend "I told you I had a tutoring session after school"

"Oh yeah, well who are you tutoring?" he looked around and laughed knowing all along it was Nathan "Oh that's right, it's you Nate old buddy. You need a tutor or you'll be kicked off the basketball team. Do us all a favor and quit, because it is a known fact that I would be a far better captain.."

"Damien!" Haley sighed.

"Even if for some odd reason I did decide to quit Damien old pal, Jake and Lucas are in line for captain way before you ever were.. So why don't you leave me and Hales to studying.." Nathan sighed and looked down at his text book.

"Well I would.. But see Haley is my girlfriend.. Where's yours? Oh that's right probably off flirting with some random guys.. Better keep a leash on her"

"A leash? Well you probably should have one as well.. Since in fact it was you taking shots off of _my_ girlfriends stomach at the party on Friday" Nathan regretted saying it as soon as it escaped his lips, not for Damien's Sake, but Haley's. He knew that had upset her at the party. "Hales I'm sorry didn't mean.."

"No Nathan.. It's fine" Haley stood up and gathered all of her books "call me later alright?"

"Yeah.." he sighed.

"Bye Nate" Damien smirked as he lead Haley out of the room. Once they were a good way down the hall, Damien decided to speak his mind "I don't think you should be tutoring him Haley"

"What? Why not?" Haley looked towards Damien confused. "If I don't tutor him he'll get kicked off the team"

"Exactly! And then I'd get chance to be captain"

"Damien! I'm not gonna do that! He's my best friend" She stopped walking and crossed her arms looking him directly in the face "besides even if he wasn't on the team Lucas or Jake would be captain"

"What the fuck! You're my girlfriend Haley! You're not suppose to side with them"

"Them? One of them happens to be my brother!" she couldn't believe how he was acting "whatever, just take me home alright?"

"Whatever Hales. Just get in." He said walking ahead of her to his car and she just sighed and shook her head and walked around to get in the passenger side.

- - - -

"I'm home." Haley called when she walked through the front door of her house, and after about a minute she got a reply.

"In the kitchen." It was a guy's voice so Haley knew it was Jake. She walked in and saw him sitting with Peyton, who was in a thin top and a short skirt with her legs crossed so the skirt rose up. She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"Hey Peyt. What are you doing here?" Haley asked with a fake sweet smile.

"Oh just hanging out." The curly haired blonde replied twirling a piece of hair around her finger while shrugging her shoulders.

"Right. Well I'm going upstairs and I'll probably have my headphones in so don't bother calling me." Haley said, grabbing an apple from the fruit basket on the table before walking up the stairs to her room.

She walked in and closed her door, setting her bag on the top of her dresser and digging out her iPod and turning it on, plugging the headphones in her ears as the song came on.

_You used to talk to me like_

_I was the only one around_

_You used to lean on me_

_The only other choice was falling down_

_You used to walk with me like_

_We had no where we needed to go_

_Nice and slow_

_To no place in particular _

She had a sad smile on her face as she heard the music play, this song basically described her and Damien's whole relationship now. Going from brilliant, to boring.

_We used to have this figured out_

_We used to breathe without a doubt_

_The nights were clearer for the first time that I'd see_

_We used to have this under control_

_We never thought we used to know_

_At least there's you_

_And at least there's me_

_Can we get this back?_

_Can we get this back?_

_To how it used to be_

_I used to reach for you_

_I got lost along the way_

_I used to listen_

_You always had the just right thing to say_

_I used to follow you_

_Never really cared where we would go_

_Fast or slow_

_To anywhere at all_

She soon found that she was singing along to the music, why she didn't know. Maybe because she loved to sing, or that maybe this was some sort of way of getting closure with the fact that she and Damien would never be the same again, not that she expected them too.

_We used to have this figured out_

_We used to breathe without a doubt_

_The nights were clearer for the first time that I'd see_

_We used to have this under control_

_We never thought we used to know_

_At least there's you_

_And at least there's me_

_Can we get this back?_

_Can we get this back?_

_To how it used to be_

_I look around me_

_And I want you to be there_

_Cause I miss the things that we shared_

_Look around you_

_It's empty and you're sad_

_Don't you miss the love that we had?_

_You used to talk to me like_

_I was the only one around_

_The only one around _

She was so into singing this song, that she didn't notice the tall figure that had appeared in her doorway and listened to every word she sang and watched her as she danced around her room, picking up lose clothing that was lying on the floor and throwing it in her hamper and randomly cleaning as she sang and danced.

_We used to have this figured out_

_We used to breathe without a doubt_

_The nights were clearer for the first time that I'd see_

_We used to have this under control_

_We never thought we used to know_

_At least there's you_

_And at least there's me_

_Can we get this back?_

_Can we get this back?_

_To how it used to be yeah_

_To how it used to be_

_To how it used to be yeah_

_To how it used to be_

_To how it used to be _

She finished the song and let her voice die down, and during the last few cords of the song she heard clapping and jumped at the sound, turning around to her door and finding the one and only, and apparently very sneaky, Nathan Scott standing in her doorway leaning against her door frame.

"Well, well, well. Who knew she had a voice outside of the choir. So tell me Hales, ever think of American Idol?" He asked with a soft smirk and she picked up a pillow off her bed and threw it at him.

"Don't make fun of me." She said taking out her headphones and setting her iPod down on the night stand.

"I wasn't making fun. I'm actually serious. You have an amazing voice Hales." He said walking over to her and snaking his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Jake and Peyton are downstairs." She reminded him and looked at him confused when he shook his head.

"No they're not. They left after he answered the door for me." He smirked leaning down and kissing her softly, and pretty soon she responded to the kiss and made it deeper by putting her arms around his neck and bringing him closer to her, only to have him pull away. "So who was the song for?" He asked and she sighed and looked down.

She walked over to her bed and sat down " it's not for anyone, I just like it that's all.."

"You sure that's it?"

"Nathan would I lie to you" she said as she plastered a fake smile on her face.

He smirked "truthfully you probably would, in fact I am pretty sure you are now.." he went and sat down beside her draping his arm across her shoulders "tell your best friend what's going on"

"Nothing really.." she didn't want to lie to him, so she thought of the perfect thing to cover it up "did you see what Peyton was wearing?"

"Yeah why?"

"She's like flaunting herself in front of my brother"

"Alright. Is that a problem?"

"She's acting the same way with Lucas. If she likes one of them she should just pick one" she sighed.

"Why don't you talk to her about it?" Nathan suggested, knowing that probably was the last thing she'd want to do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Do you have feelings for Peyton?" Brooke couldn't believe she said it. She and Lucas were sitting in his bed watching one of his favorite old classics with a bowl of popcorn in front of them.

Lucas turned to her looking at her like he must have misheard "excuse me?"

"Luke, do you like Peyton _more_ than a friend?"

He couldn't help but laugh "Why would you ask me that, you guys are like sisters to me.."

She mumbled under her breath "that's what I was afraid of.."

"What you say?"

"Uh I said, like.. She throws herself and you and Jake and flirts and I was wondering if it's made you like her.."

He wrapped his arm around Brooke and pulled her close "is Brooke afraid that Peyton will take her place as my bestest friend ever?"

"No I'm just saying.. It's kinda fucked up how she acts.."

"How she acts? You mean the same way you act?"

She was taken back, she never acted like that with him "What.. What do you mean?"

"You flirt with Felix like that and lead him on and play games.. I mean he does that shit too but.."

"But what? Felix is my boyfriend Luke.."

"Can you really consider him your _boyfriend_? You guys just hook up and shit. It's not like you actually love him" Lucas didn't know why he was saying any of this to her. But why did she need to say Peyton one of their best friends was basically throwing herself at him and Jake.

Brooke got up off the bed quickly and turned to look at him "of course I love him"

"Could've fooled me.."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So you gonna tell me yet." Nathan asked again to Haley as they watched a movie, lying on her bed.

"God Nathan just leave it alone. It was just a song." Haley groaned, rolling over and sitting up so she was sitting on the side of her bed, her back facing Nathan.

"Hales just tell me. It's about Damien right?" He guessed, and part of him wished she would say no.

"Then yes its about Damien. About how everything's changed. And how…" She started but then stopped and sighed, putting her hands over her face.

"And how what? How you want used to be of you two?" He asked gently, a part of him still wishing she didn't see yes, and he did a soft sigh of relief when she shook her head no.

"No, not that. About how I wish that I could just end it with him, but I know I can't because of our dads." She opened up to him and he sighed and she jumped slightly when she felt his hand on her back, rubbing up and down lightly.

"It'll be ok Hales. You know you shouldn't follow everything they say. If your not happy…" He started but she cut him off.

"Oh I'm happy….I'm happy with you." She said turning her head to look at him and smiled softly.

"Well if you're happy, I'm happy. You'll always be my best friend Hales. And I'll always love you" he pulled her into a hug and sighed. She pulled back and smiled at him, both of them slowly leaned in but jumped back as they heard the front door slam. Which was quickly followed by loud foot steps running up the stairs.

"HALEY ARE YOU HERE!?" Brooke's voice yelled as she stormed into her sisters room.

Haley stood up "Brooke's what's wrong?"

"Do you know what Lucas had the nerve to say to me!?"

Haley shrugged "I don't know, what?"

"That I don't love Felix.."

"Well do you?"

"Of course I do! He's my boyfriend" she sighed and sat down on the bed "At least I think I do.." she turned and looked at Nathan "hey Nate"

"Hey Brooke" he said, not really knowing if he should stay or go.

"Well what brought this on?" Haley asked.

"I brought up the way Peyton's been acting around him and Jake and.."

"Dude!" Nathan threw his hands up "What is with you two and the way Peyton's been acting.. So she may be a little flirty, that's normal. I mean she hasn't thrown herself at me"

"She better not be." Haley mumbled softly under her breath.

"What was that?" Brooke asked and Haley shot her head up.

"Nothing." Haley quickly excused and out of the corner of her eye saw Nathan smirking and she knew he had heard her.

"Oh alright" Brooke shook her head "but Nathan last time I checked you had a girlfriend that's probably why.."

"Yeah but.. I don't know I think you two are crazy"

"Thanks! First Lucas says I don't love my own boyfriend now you're calling me crazy" Brooke jumped up and headed out the door "I HATE THE SCOTT BROTHERS"

Haley just sighed and closed the door behind her "Well that was interesting.." she went and sat back down "Nathan are you happy?" she didn't want to come out and say it, but if he knew her well enough he would've figured she meant with Rachel.

"Yeah I am happy." He said with a smile and she turned her head, only to have him lift a finger and put it under her chin, moving her head back to face his still smiling face.

"I'm happy with you." He smiled after he mimicked her earlier words. She smiled and looked down for a second before looking back up at him.

"I was hoping you would say that." She smiled, leaning down and closing the distance between them as their lips meant. They kissed for a while and when air was needed, they pulled away, his hand still on the back of her neck, keeping her close to him and put his forehead against hers.

"Sometimes I wish I could end it with Rachel too." He breathed out breathlessly and took a deep breath before continuing. "More and more now actually, since I got together with you."

She didn't notice the small tear going down her cheek, all she felt was his breath on her and her heart beating rapidly.

"Yeah." She whispered before reconnecting her lips with his. She knew what he said was true, it was vise versa for her. She didn't know it now, but one day she would realize just how in love with him she really was, she just didn't know it now. Neither of them really wanted to hurt Rachel or Damien, it's just they couldn't stop what they started. But it made it easier with the way Damien treated Nathan and Rachel treated Haley. At one time Rachel and Haley were friends, if you find that hard to believe. They attended girl scouts together, but then Rachel decided she needed a change, in her body of course. Rachel didn't enjoy being made fun of for the way she looked, even though Haley always stood up for her. So she did what had to be done and made herself beautiful, or so she likes to say. She became bitter and mean and left Haley behind, but only to have Haley become more popular and naturally pretty.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lyrics by Avenged Sevenfold

Lyrics by Chris Daughtry


	4. AUTHORS NOTEOFFER!

Hey guys, I know you must hate that this story has not been updated in months. Life is sometimes crazy, especially with working at a terrible job, and I hate not being able to update my stories as quickly as I wish.

One of the main reasons this story had been neglected was that my co-writer had become busy, and we were mid chapter, and she had the rest of it and never sent it to me. And still doesn't have time for the story, nothing against her she's a great girl.

But I would like this story to continue, and I hope you do too. If anyone ELSE is interested in taking over and helping me co write, please message me! Thank you.


	5. November 14th

**This story is written by both Nothingtolose15 and ScarsLeft2Remind.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. They belong only to Mark Schwan, CW and to the actors.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Authors Note:**

**I am still looking for someone to replace ScarsLeft2Remind and help me continue to write this! So please get a hold of me, so you can continue to enjoy the story!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_And when I think of all _

_the places I just don't belong,_

_I've come to grips with life and _

_realize this is going too far._

--

November 14th, 1998, it had started off as a normal Saturday afternoon. Lucas and Nathan had been dropped off at the James house by their mother Karen, so she could run some errands. They hadn't been there even 2 hours yet, when Lydia emerged from inside, she looked rather sad when she called the boys over.

"Nathan, Lucas I need you boys to come here for a moment" Lydia said softly as she interrupted the kids game.

"Is everything alright Lydia?" Lucas asked as him and his brother approach the sad looking lady.

"Boys.. Your mother was in an accident"

"She's alright? Isn't she?" Lucas asked.

"umm.." she looked into the doorway of her house to see her husband Jimmy, he shook his head "I think we should wait for your father to get here"

"No tell us now!" Nathan demanded.

"Nathan sweetie.." Lydia tried.

"No I wanna know now!" he yelled.

"Nathan.." Jimmy began as he walked over to his wife and the two boys. "She didn't make it son"

"You're lying!" Nathan yelled before turning away and running.

"Nathan!" Haley called after him.

"Haley he needs time" Lydia told her young daughter.

"But he needs me momma, I'm his best friend!" Haley explained before quickly heading after him.

"Nathan" 9 year old Haley called as she walked outside into the backyard and heard something up in Jake's tree house. She climbed the ladder to get up and saw Nathan sitting backed up in the corner with his knees pulled close to him and his face buried in his legs.

"Natey." She said crawling over and sitting beside him and heard him sniffle.

"Natey its gonna be ok." She said and began rubbing his back and he looked up and met his blue eyes with her brown and she noticed how red and puffy his eyes were and realized that he was indeed crying, which was always rare for big bad tough Nathan Scott.

"I don't think so Haley." He replied as he sniffed again and Haley slowly brought him into a hug, holding him tight.

"Its gonna be ok Natey. I'll be here for you always. It'll all be ok again." She told him holding him.

"Forever?" He asked and she nodded against him.

"Always and Forever, I promise" She stated and for the next hour she held him as he cried. At nine years old, that's how the bond of their friendship grew stronger, starting their always and forever, just like they promised.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nine years later, it still hurt as much as it did that day. Tuesday, November 14th, 2007, a nice day, exactly like _that_ day. The day Lucas and Nathan lost their mother in a car accident, she had been at a red light, once it turned green she went too bad the person coming the other way decided to go through their red light.

Nathan laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, he always did this every year, it was worst when it was a school day, thankfully that had off for the day for teacher conferences, but he probably wouldn't have went anyway. A knock came at the door, it opened slowly and Lucas stuck his head in.

"Hey Nate.." he walked in and looked at his brother "I wanted to know if you wanted to come to the cemetery with me"

"No" was all he said, not breaking his stare at his bedroom ceiling.

"Nathan come on, you haven't been there since the funeral.."

"No.."

"You gotta go sometime man.."

"No I don't alright!" he finally sat up and glared at his brother "Just get the fuck out of my room!"

All Lucas could do was sigh "whatever" he walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Nathan reached over and grabbed his phone, dialing the only person he'd want to see on a day like today.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley and Brooke were in her room, trying to find a outfit for her to wear today. Damien was taking Haley down to Charlotte for the day, and she was actually excited it was rare for him to ever do anything like this.

"So what are your plans today?" Haley asked her sister as she stood in front of her mirror looking at her outfit, she was in a pair of jeans, and a black and grey striped sweater.

Brooke sat Indian style on her sisters bed flipping through some magazine "Felix is coming over, we're gonna watch a movie"

"And by movie you mean sex"

Brooke looked up at her strangely "no I mean movie.."

Haley couldn't help but start laughing, then she looked at her sisters face "You're serious?"

"Yeah.. I mean I want this relationship to actually progress.."

"Are you only saying that because of what Lucas said?" but before Brooke could answer, Haley's phone started to ring "hold that thought.." she went over and grabbed her phone, Nathan's name flashed across the screen "Hey Nate.."

"_Haley.."_ his voice was weak.

"Hey you alright?"

"_Look at your calender.."_

Haley walked over to her calender and did just that, November 14th "I'll be right there.." she hung up the phone and grabbed a pair of shoes slipping them onto her feet.

"Uh where the hell are you going Haley?" Brooke asked her sister confused on what just happened in front of her.

"Nathan's.."

"you do realize Damien's coming over to take you to Charlotte"

she had almost completely forget "shit, I forgot.. I can't go with him.."

"Um why? What's so important?"

"What's today's date Brooke?"

"It's November 14th why? Ohh.." it clicked, she knew what it was. "But what about.."

"He needs me, I promised I'd always be there for him.."

"What are you gonna tell Damien..? he should be here soon"

Haley wasn't sure what to do "tell him I had to go to Nathan's.." and with that she walked out of the room.

Brooke jumped up and went after her "HALEY! I can't tell your boyfriend you are ditching him!" but it was too late, Haley was already out the door. "FUCK!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Nathan" Haley yelled as she ran into his house and immediately bolted up the stairs and flew through his door, spotting him on his bed she immediately ran over and pulled him into a hug.

At first he didn't hug her back, but after a few moments he pulled her as close as possible "I was worried you weren't gonna come"

She pulled away and sat on her knees looking at him "didn't I promise you I'd always be here for you?"

He nodded "yeah, I didn't take you away from any plans today did I?"

She shook her head "nope, none" she knew he would feel guilty if she told him about her plans with Damien. She also knew Damien was going to be furious with her, but she would deal with that when the time came "So what do you wanna do today?"

He just shrugged "I don't know.."

"How about you pick out some movies, and I raid your fridge for some snacks, sound good?" he nodded "okay then, I will be right back" Haley got off his bed and went in search of food in his kitchen.

"No Deb, he won't go with me.. There's nothing you can do to change his mind, he hasn't gone once since her funeral" Lucas explained to his step mother as they stood in the kitchen, they both turned and looked at Haley as she entered.

"Oh sorry, did I interrupt?"

"Oh it's nothing my dear" Deb Scott smiled, she and Dan the boy's father had got married 5 years ago. At first no one knew how they felt about her, but after a while they began to like her, and she didn't try to replace the boys mother. "It's so good to see you" she went over and hugged Haley "you are getting prettier by the day, I wish Nathan would come to his senses and dump that Red head Rachel and date you"

"Here we go again" Lucas rolled his eyes. "So what are you doing here?"

"Nathan called.." Haley said softly.

"I'm amazed." he sighed "Hales do me a favor, convince him to go"

she knew exactly what he was talking about "Luke I can't force him to go.. He needs time."

"Hales it's been 9 years, he needs to go visit her grave.."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Brooke what the fuck are you doing?" Felix asked his girlfriend as she snapped a picture of him.

"Taking pictures.. We don't have any together.. So smile" she leaned on him and snapped a picture of them.

"What is with you today?" he asked her seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"Taking pictures, and watching movies.. This is so not us, we should be upstairs.. Naked" he smirked.

"Ugh is that all you think about!?"

He nodded "well yes.."

Before Brooke could respond the doorbell rang, Lydia called from the kitchen "Brooke could you get that?"

She huffed "fine" she got up from her seat on the couch and walked over and answered the front door to be greeted by Damien "Crap"

"Hi to you too Brooke.." he shook his head "is Haley ready?"

"Ha ha, um funny story.. Haley's not here"

"What do you mean?"

Brooke put her hands together and tapped her chin "well see she had to go to Nathan's.."

Damien grew with anger instantly "why the fuck did she go there!?"

"He needed her" she realize that probably wasn't the best thing to say "It's the anniversary of his mom's death, they made this pact to spend it together since then"

"What the hell, didn't his mom die a million years ago!? He needs to get the fuck over it and not make my girlfriend go over his house"

"You know what Damien, I'm sorry Haley's not here.. But it's not my problem" she slammed the door in his face and leaned against it.

Lydia walked in with a dish towel in her hands "Who was that?"

"An idiot.." Brooke sighed.

"If you say so" Lydia smiled "Brooke could you bring the flowers I bought to Karen's grave?"

She nodded "yeah sure mom"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That was pretty funny." Haley commented after a scene in the movie her and Nathan were watching, and when she didn't get a response she looked over and noticed that he had fell asleep. She smiled softly and picked up the glasses and bag of chips they had brought up to his room after Deb and Lucas left and took them downstairs to the kitchen. She was about to go back upstairs when there was a ring at the doorbell, being as she's basically family she went and opened it and was surprised to see a very pissed off looking boyfriend of hers.

"Damien what are you…" she started but was cut off

"What the fuck is your god damn problem Haley? Just gonna ditch a trip to Charlotte with me to hang out with some punk who cant get over something." Damien exclaimed his voice rising.

"Don't you dare even start with that Damien. You know its much bigger than that. How could you be so cold hearted and say something like that?" She asked shocked, she knew Damien sunk pretty low sometimes, but that just crossed the line a little too far.

"I'm cold hearted? You're the one who's ditching me." He retorted to her and she just shook her head.

"That's low Damien, even for you. You know Nathan is my best friend." Haley said crossing her arms over her chest and he just huffed.

"Well I'm your boyfriend and far more important to you than him" He stated and Haley's jaw dropped at his words.

"Damien god dammit he's my best friend. You know me, my friends will always come first. Always." Haley stated with a raised voice, neither noticing that Nathan had come down stairs until he came up behind her.

"Yeah West. Always. Always and forever." Nathan said with a hint of a smirk and Haley had to try so hard to suppress her smile that was forming at his words.

"_Always and Forever." _She thought.

"Whatever Scott. Haley come on were leaving." He said going and grabbing her arm

"Damien let me go." She said trying to yank her arm back

"I said were going." He stated again firmly

"And I said no." She yanked her arm back and when she did it was a little too hard and she fell back right into Nathan's arms.

"Leave my house now before I pound your face in" Nathan growled as he held Haley protectively in his arms.

"Screw this" Damien turned and strode away from the house.

"You okay?" Nathan looked down at her worried.

Haley nodded and forced a small smile "I'm fine, I am so sorry he came here and acted like that"

"No be sorry, Hales you need to get rid of him"

"Yeah, and do what?" she didn't really know why she said it, but none the less she did.

"Be with me.."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brooke slowly walked through the graveyard, a bouquet of flowers in her hand. She slowed her pace as she noticed someone kneeling in front of the grave, it was Lucas. She came closer and stood there unsure if she should say anything to him.

Lucas lifted his head after seeing a shadow, "Brooke.."

"Hey Luke" she smiled softly and bent down next to him and placed the flowers onto the grave. "How are you?"

He sighed sadly "I miss her Brooke.."

"I know, I do too" she placed her hand on his back to sooth him as he began to cry softly. "But she loves you, she will always love you. Never forget that"


	6. thoughts

This story is written by both Nothingtolose15 and Naley19.

Disclaimer: We do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. They belong only to Mark Schwan, CW and to the actors.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_We've all been lost for most of this life_

_Everywhere we turn more hatred surrounds us_

_And I know that most of us just ain't right_

- - - - - - - - - - -

Ever since Haley and Brooke were old enough to go out by themselves they would escape to the beach during the night just to sit in the sand and talk about things that had been going on. Yet tonight Haley's mind was in a different place, a different universe you could say. She couldn't get something that Nathan said out of her head.

"_You okay?" Nathan looked down at her worried._

_Haley nodded and forced a small smile "I'm fine, I am so sorry he came here and acted like that"_

"_No be sorry, Hales you need to get rid of him"_

"_Yeah, and do what?" she didn't really know why she said it, but none the less she did._

"_Be with me.."_

Be with me, was he serious? Was it just to make her feel better after Damien showing up. They were best friends, and yes they were lovers, but could Nathan and Haley ever be more? Could Haley James have feelings for her best friend? She wasn't sure, and she needed to push those thoughts right out of her head.

"You okay?" Brooke broke through Haley's thoughts.

Haley turned and looked at her sister, "Yeah, just thinking..." she cracked a small smile. "So what did you wanna talk about that we had to come to our secret space?"

"I think I need to end it with Felix" Brooke sighed, but it wasn't a unhappy sigh, but a frustrated one. "I'm trying so hard to make it work, but it's just not... I mean the sex is good, but there's no depth between us"

Haley chuckled "Depth? That does not sound like my sister Brooke Penelope James. But if he makes you unhappy don't continue to be with him.." she pushed a piece of her sisters hair out of her face "There are goes dying to be with you, don't settle on him"

"Thanks Haley.." she smiled "you should take that advice yourself"

Haley groaned and rolled her eyes "Not again, we are not going to have this conversation again" she stood up and wiped the sand off of her "I'm fine Brooke, me and Damien are fine"

Brooke jumped up "Haley I am your sister, you know you can't put a lie passed me"

Haley sighed "I'm not lying to you. Can we go now." she said not wanting to discuss anything further.

They left the beach and headed back to their house, both of them thinking about different things.

When they got home Haley went up to her room and lied down on her bed. She still couldn't get what Nathan had said to her out of her mind, she wanted to know if he was really serious.

She fell asleep thinking about Nathan and about her feelings for him. She awoke a few hours later and decided to take a walk because she still was thinking about Nathan. She got up grabbed her iPod and put on her tennis shoes and headed out. She didn't know where she was going but she knew that she would end up somewhere, and she hoped that she didn't run into Nathan, because she didn't know what she would say to him.

She couldn't help it her walk had ended her up at the river court and she sighed, she just couldn't get away from any and everything that concerned Nathan. She lay down in the center of the river court and closed her eyes and just let her music take over. My Heart by Paramore came on she closed her eyes and let the words wash over her as she thought about her and Nathan.

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong_

_That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

_Stay with me,_

_This is what I need,_

_Please._

_[Refrain:]_

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_

_We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

_I am nothing now and it's been so long_

_Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope_

_This time I will be listening._

_[Repeat Refrain]_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you (2x)_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_My heart is yours_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_My heart is yours_

_(My heart, it beats for you)_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)_

_My heart is yours (My heart is yours)_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't_

_fade away)_

_My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_

She knew that this was for them; she couldn't deny that, she just was too afraid to admit it. She knew deep down that her heart belonged to Nathan.

_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours_

_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours_

_(Please don't go, please don't fade away) _

_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is..._

"Hey." Nathan said.

Haley could feel him standing over her and she opened her eyes and looked up at him, she couldn't help but smile. "Hey." she said as she took her earphones out of her ear and turned off her iPod.

Nathan laid down beside her and they both looked up at the sky. No one said anything for a while and that was fine for the both of them; they were comfortable in the silence. Nathan turned and looked at her; he couldn't help but stare at how beautiful she was. Haley swallowed nervously as she felt Nathan's intense gaze on her.

"What?" Haley asked in a whisper.

"Nothing, you're beautiful that's all." Nathan said as he moved a strand behind her ear.

Haley blushed and looked back up at the sky as Nathan did the same. "Thanks." She said after a while.

"What are you doing out here alone?" Nathan asked.

"I needed to think and clear my head, and I ended up here." she said with a sigh.

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?".

"No, but if I do I will come to you ok."

"Okay."

"I should get home." Haley spoke as she sat up.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked he as he stood up and then helped her.

"No, it's ok, but thanks." she said softly..

"No problem." Nathan smiled as she turned and headed in the direction of her house.

"Hey Hales." Nathan yells out causing her to turn around.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for always being there for me."

"You're welcome." Haley said with a smile then went back to walking home.

She made it home and headed upstairs to her room closing the door behind her and couldn't help but smile about her encounter with Nathan as she got ready for bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brooke was in the kitchen, attempting to make some sort of food, but it wasn't going to well. She didn't really have a knack for cooking, that was her mom and Haley, hell even Jake could cook better than she could. "Ugh I give up!"

"Give up on what?" Haley asked as she came walking into the kitchen, she headed over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice.

"Eggs! I hate cooking, I fail at it" Brooke let out of a sigh of defeat and turned the burner off. "You seem in a better mood then you did last night"

Haley didn't even realize she had been smiling until Brooke spoke, "I guess so" she pulled out a glass and poured herself some juice, "Hey, listen I'm really sorry I snapped on you last night"

"I'm the one that's sorry.. I shouldn't have said what I said"

"It's okay, you were completely wrong. Sometimes me and Damien are great, other times not so much" she admitted with a sad sigh, "And then I wonder if what if mister right is out there and I'm never going to know because I am in this relationship"

Brooke didn't speak at first, she just went over and threw her arms around Haley, "I know you'll do the right thing... and if Damien is that, I will suppose you, no matter my feelings"

They released the hug and just smiled at each other, "That means a lot Brooke. Hey what do you say, me, you and Peyton, girls shopping day?"

"Do we have to?" Brooke asked with a groan.

"Brooke Penelope James turning down shopping? Has hell froze over?" she laughed, "Are you still annoyed with Peyton? She's our best friend Brooke.."

"I know"

"And I want to spend the day with my two favorite girls, so will you go shopping?"

Brooke cracked a smile, "I guess, I mean you talked me into it and all... let me go get changed! I'll be done in like a hour!"

"Of course you will.. Of course you will"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sometimes the morning run was all Nathan needed to clear his mind, to focus on what he needed to focus on. He couldn't help but start to realize his thoughts seemed to be consumed by Haley as of lately. Of she was his best friend, and his well he didn't really know what to call their secret time together, but it tended to be the best sexual experiences he had ever had. He often wondered if he should tell Luke what was going on, and how well he would understand the fact Nathan didn't want it to end.

"You know you have had this ridiculous grin on your face all morning" Lucas said as they came to a quick rest. "Was Rachel really that good last night?"

"Who said it was Rachel?" Nathan said with a laugh.

Lucas' eyes instantly widened, "What's going on?"

Nathan just shook his head and chuckled, "It was a joke, jeez... come on we gotta head back to the house" he started off running away.

"You have really lost your mind" Lucas just rolled his eyes and followed after his brother.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Girls and finding shopping therapeutic, it just went. After Brooke running to go get ready, Haley let Peyton in on the plan and then all they had to do is wait for Brooke. The mall was decently busy, but not enough to stop them for shopping for 2 hours already, and they still had more to do. At this point they were in the shoe department of Macy's trying on tons of shoes.

"Guys I don't think I am ever going to have it" Peyton let out a sigh as she sat back against the chair.

"Have what?" Haley raised her brow as she tried on a cute pair of flats.

"Mind blowing sex!"

Haley and Brooke both gave each other a look then turned to Peyton, "have you had sex lately that sucked?"

"No, but in the past when I did it wasn't that fantastic.. And I was watching this special on tv and it was talking about mind blowing sex and I want to experience it"

"P. Sawyer, would that tv special happen to have been porn?" Brooke asked with a smirk.

"Ew Brooke, no! You're the only one of us that enjoys a good porn" Peyton said with a wink. "Have you had mind blowing sex?"

Brooke shrugged, "it was pretty good with Felix, but there's probably better. What about you Hales?"

Haley thought about it for a mind, and she definitely could say so. "Uh yeah.. I have"

"With Damien? Really? I wouldn't have thought. I mean my rooms right next to yours"

Haley shook her head, "It wasn't Damien.."

"Um but Hales, you lost your virgin to Damien.." Peyton pointed out.

"I know that, it's someone else" Haley admitted but wouldn't look them either in the eye.

"HALEY!" Brooke yelled and jumped to her feet, "Are you cheating on Damien?"

"Uhhh. No, it was um.. I was drunk and... it was just really good okay and I uh..." Haley sighed.

"Well who was it?" Brooke asked, but Haley did not want to answer.

Haley bit her lower lip nervously and looked around the store to see if there was anything she could distract Brooke with so she didn't have to answer that question. She enjoyed her time with Nathan and she didn't want that time to be ruined by letting Brooke and Peyton in on their secret, who knows how they would react and who knows what drama it might cause between their group of friends. She saw a pair of shoes that she knew Brooke would really love and decided that this was the moment and those were the shoes to distract Brooke.

"Oh Brooke, look at those shoes they are so you." Haley said as she walked towards the shoes.

Brooke followed behind her sister with Peyton behind her. "Haley, don't try to distract me with shoes...ooh these are really cute, maybe my taste has rubbed off on you. I wonder if they have these in my size." Brooke rambled on as she looked for a sales person and also found more stuff to buy.

Haley sighed in relief that the attention was off of her, but she forgot that Peyton was not really into shopping and could not be swayed that easily.

"You so know that she probably wont forget this conversation and will most likely ask you again." Peyton said.

Haley laughs nervously and tries to find something to distract Peyton with.

"Don't worry I'm not going to question you like Brooke would so you don't have to try and distract me, but I have one thing to say, I hope that who ever this person is they are worth lying for." Peyton said as she went over to Brooke.

Haley thought about it, was it really worth it to lie about who she had mind blowing sex with, then she realized that HE was worth it, she smiled to herself as she thought of Nathan, as she walked over to her sister and friend.

"What are you smiling about?" Brooke asked Haley.

"Nothing." Haley said as Brooke looked at her weird.

"Why is it that I have more bags than you two do?" Brooke asked.

"Because Brooke you went all crazy in the store and started grabbing random things that you probably wont wear." Haley said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey I will wear these, well most of these I will, the ones I don't like I will just give away as presents." Brooke said. Haley and Peyton just rolled their eyes and laughed at Brooke. "Now Haley don't think that I have forgotten what we were talking about earlier. Who did you have mind blowing sex with?"

Haley gulped she really didn't want to get into this right now. She tried to come up with something, but Peyton beat her to it. "Hey you guys want to go to the river court? We can see if the boys are

there." Peyton suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." Haley said as she thanked Peyton with her eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The boys were in fact at the river court, it was Jake, Lucas, Skills, Tim, Mouth and of course Nathan. The girls drove up and climbed out of the car causing the guys to stop what they were doing and look their way.

"And what do we owe the pleasure of having you lovely ladies join us today?" Skills said with a smirk as he tucked the basketball under his arm.

"We just decided to come see if you gross and sweaty boys were here" Peyton said with a smirk then looked at Haley and Brooke, "Apparently we were right"

"Hey, we are not _all _gross and sweaty" Lucas smiled at Peyton which made Brooke look down at the ground.

"Why don't we play girls against guys?" Haley went and snatched the ball from Skills and started to bounce it up and down.

"Haley!" Brooke whined, "I don't want to play basketball, plus there are 6 guys and only 3 of us girls."

"Why don't you sit out Brooke" Nathan said as he went and stole the ball from Haley with a wink, "Plus Mouth never plays, so we can do 4 on 3. I get Haley and Jake"

"He's right about that, come on Brooke we can be the sportscasters" Mouth smirked as he grabbed Brooke's arm and lead her to the table.

Of course the girls playing basketball was hysterical, "Peyton you have to CATCH the ball" Lucas sighed as he hit his forehead with his palm, "Can we switch!? We want Haley now"

"No way dude" Nathan smirked as he came by Haley running his hand along her backside which apparently no one saw, "She's actually good"

"Which is not fair, you're her best friend and Jake is her brother, of course she'd be good"

"Hey dude she use to suck really bad" Jake laughed, "Nate remember when we had to show her to do the granny throws for gym class"

"Hey!" Haley put her hand on her hip and glared at them, "I am standing right here"

"I'm bored!" Brooke whined from her seat on top of the table, "HALEY! Tell me who it is"

"Brooke shut up" Haley said not bothering to turn and face her sister.

"Huh?" Nathan cocked his head to the side, "Who, who is?"

"No one," Haley groaned, "Just don't pay attention to her"

"HALEY JAMES!! TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" Brooke yelled.

"Brooke seriously it's not that big of a deal" Peyton rolled her eyes and grabbed the ball from Lucas but of course it slipped right out of her hands, "oops"

Brooke continued to call out getting everyone annoyed, "Brooke!" Jake yelled, "What the fuck are you yelling about!"

Brooke crossed her arms across her chest and let out a hmph, "Haley will not tell me who she had mind blowing sex with"

"BROOKE!" Peyton and Haley yelled at the same time.

All the guys jaws dropped including Nathan's, "um what?"

"I told you to keep your mouth shut" Haley went over and grabbed Brooke by the arm and dragged her off the table over to the car.

"Ow! Ow! You are hurting me"

"Serves you right" Haley glared at her sister, "If and when I am ready to tell you I will okay!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: sorry for not updating in a long time. Naley19 came on board as my co-writer and she is a fantastic writer! So we were just trying to work around our schedules to get everything started together midstory. So read & review!_


End file.
